1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and more specifically to a computer implemented method, system, and computer usable program code for providing real-time test ahead work direction to optimize manufacturing of customer orders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, assembling and testing a complex customer order product entails building the physical units of work that make up the customer order and then merging these completed build entities together into a complete “system.” Then, functional verification tests are run against this completed system to ensure that the system is working properly and meets the customer's specifications prior to shipment. Many factors may impact the efficiency of these functional verification tests.
For example, parts may be missing, which are needed to complete one or more of the build entities. These missing parts prevent the system from starting the functional verification testing process. In another case, a customer order may be received late in a company's financial period and may need to be tested immediately at the system level in the hope that no defects will be found and that the revenue will be contained within the same financial period.
Optimization of functional verification testing usually depends on experienced people to determine when adjustments to fixed processes should be made for manufacturing optimization. This optimization process requires skilled operators and a relatively low production volume to work properly. Even with these constraints, an individual cannot process all the information required to truly optimize overall production on a real-time basis.
Furthermore, for complex dynamic build-to-order products produced on a common manufacturing line, processes need to be clearly defined, repeatable, and flexible. With a relentless focus on product cost driving manufacturing, pressure exists to use lower-skilled workers and facilities in emerging low-cost areas. Thus, a controlled process that provides work direction and recommendations is critical to meet cost and delivery targets.